LavaClan Tails: Shadowstar's Past
by LegendaryGriffin
Summary: The life of a Clan cat can be harsh at times. In the life of Shadowstar, nothing is easy. Join LavaClan's Shadowstar, as she goes from nothing, to everything. ALOT of blood, death and depression. Shadowstar is not, i repeat NOT the same as the first clan cats. She is my OC and that is all! Disclaimer: do not own Warriors. (obviously)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances so far**

* * *

**LavaClan**

**Leader:** Breezestar-White she-cat with ocean blue eyes and silver tail

**Deputy:** Dogtooth-large brown tom with dull yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Chestnutpelt- old dark brown tom with amber eyes, _apprentice-Silverpaw_

**Warriors:** Thorntail-slim black tom with a silver tail tip and amber eyes, _apprentice-Swamppaw_

Moonflight-silver tom with blue eyes black star shape over the left eye, _apprentice-Waterpaw_

Brightberry-cream she-cat with pink eyes and a ginger tail and muzzle, _apprentice-Thunderpaw_

Mintpool-greeny-brown tabby she-cat with soft emerald eyes, _apprentice-Mousepaw_

Redleaf-redish-orange tom with green eyes and cream paws, _apprentice-birdpaw_

Greynose-black tom with blue eyes and grey muzzle, _apprentice-Thornpaw_

Pebblestep-grey tom with blue eyes and white ears and paws, _apprentice-Hawkpaw_

Goldheart-gold she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Cloudstride-grey tom with amber eyes and white paws

**Apprentices:** Silverpaw-a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swamppaw-mud brown she-cat with green eyes and a tinge of white inside her legs

Waterpaw-white she-cat with silky fur, blue eyes and has a calm kind personality

Thunderpaw-grey and brown tabby tom with amber eyes and brown, large paws

Mousepaw-grey spotted she-cat with white chest and yellow eyes

Birdpaw-sleek black tom with white tail and front paws

Thornpaw-grey tom with blue eyes

Hawkpaw-light brown tabby tom with dark black stripes and burning amber eyes

**Queens:** Greeneye-pail brown she-cat with one emerald eye and one red

Stormwhirl-white she-cat with yellow eyes and a grey chest and paws

Snowleap-light grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Blazefur-red and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:** Barkfur-a dark brown and black tom with yellow eyes

Lightwhisker-cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Nightclaw-Black tom with amber eyes

**Kits:** Eaglekit-red tom with light cream underbelly, sunset eyes and black paws

Shadowkit-black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Marshkit-brown and black tabby she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Redkit-black tom with dark amber eyes and red stripes down his back

Griffinkit-small, fluffy brown tabby tom with emerald eyes and big claws

Snakekit-slim brown and white she-cat with forest green eyes and long fangs

Hawkkit-golden she-cat with sleek fur and crystal blue eyes

Thistlekit-grey tom with green eyes

Swiftkit-silver she-cat with white underbelly and dark grey stripes with white tail tip. Has one lime green eye and one light blue eye

Skykit-light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Icekit-blue-grey tom with blue eyes and black diamond stripes down his back

* * *

**MagmaClan**

**Leader: **Blazestar-ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Frostfur-white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**I will be updating this when necessary throughout the story.**


	2. Prologue

**Yay! WARRIORS! I love this book series and a couple of my friends and I made new clans and cats. This is the story of my OC warrior cat Shadowstar's past. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"They're beautiful!" a feminine voice said through the dark, "you and Thorntail must be very proud of them." _What's going on? Where am I? _

"Thank you Greeneye, and yes, I am ultra-proud of them," a soft meow responded. A little black she-cat opened her eyes to see a red and white she-cat curling her tail around her. Her blue eyes gazed at the black cat with love. Beside the little black she-cat was a small red tom with a cream underbelly and black paws. When he opened his eyes, she saw blazing eyes the colour of sunset.

On the opposite side of her, was a brown and black tabby she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail.

"What are their names, Blazefur?" Greeneye asked softly. She saw Blazefur tilt her head to the side in thought.

"Well, the tom is Eaglekit and the brown one is Marshkit, but I don't really know what to call my little black she-cat. Maybe I should ask Thorntail," she replied. Eaglekit stood up on wobbly legs and moved towards the entrance of the den.

"Where a you going mister?" a black tom with a grey tail tip and amber eyes said happily. Blazefur seemed to be happy as the newcomer entered the den.

"Thorntail, great timing," she said as he walked towards her with Eaglekit in his jaw, "we were just thinking of a name for our little she-cat.' The black she-cat turned her head to see Thorntail approach her nest. He set Eaglekit down beside her and licked her affectionately.

When Thorntail walked inside, the black she-cat noticed a dark thing following him around. Curious, she wandered over to it and placed her paw on it. Instead of standing on it, it went over her. Thorntail smiled and turned to her.

"That's a shadow, little kit, something that will only disappear in the dark," he explained, "Blazefur, I think I know what to call her." Blazefur looked at him questioningly.

"Let's call her, Shadowkit. Her black pelt will hide her in the shadows well, meaning she would disappear, like a shadow. What do you think?" Blazefur lead Eaglekit to the both of them.

"It's perfect Thorntail," she agreed, "Eaglekit, Marshkit and Shadowkit."


	3. Chapter 1 Kit Trouble

**Chapter 1: Kit Trouble**

**Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(One month later)

Chap 1

"Mum! Can I please play with Icekit? We won't get in any trouble, promise!" a very excited Shadowkit said. Blazefur sighed and agreed to let them explore.

"Just don't get in the way of the other warriors!" she said sternly. Shadowkit nodded and ran to Eaglekit.

"Eaglekit, Marshkit, she said yes! We are allowed to explore the camp!" she yelled excitedly. Eaglekit jumped up and immediately followed Shadowkit out of the Nursery, Marshkit following closely behind.

"WOW!" they all said as they looked around the clearing. There were cats eating prey, sharing tongues and leaving for patrols. It was truly amazing!

"Shadowkit! Over here!" came a voice she recognised. It was Icekit, her nursery friend. He was a blue-grey tom with black diamond shaped stripes down his back. His blue eyes sparkled as he ran towards her.

"Hey Icekit! I'm finally allowed out of the nursery!" she said to him. He smiled and turned to the other kits standing behind him.

"This is Swiftkit, Hawkkit, Griffinkit and Snakekit," he told them both, "guys, this is Shadowkit, Marshkit and Eaglekit!" Shadowkit knew Swiftkit and Hawkkit, for they were her best friends, but the others she had only seen a few times in the den. They all said hello and Griffinkit began to yell over everyone.

"Why don't we all explore together? We can start with that den over there!" he said. Griffinkit was a very fluffy brown tabby tom with emerald eyes and big claws. Swiftkit was a silver she-cat with a white underbelly and tail tip. Her eyes were lime green and light blue and she has thick grey stripes. Hawkkit was a golden she-cat with sleek fur and crystal blue eyes. Finally, Snakekit was a slim brown and white she-cat with very long fangs and forest green eyes.

All the kit's walked over to the first den they were to explore. This den smelled bad but they entered anyway. The den was a stone cave that led to a larger room. The cats inside were the oldest cats they had ever seen! One of them, a dark brown and black tom, walked towards them.

"What are kits doing down here?" he said grumpily. Hawkkit stepped forward and faced the frail cat.

"We're exploring the camp! So where are we?" she said. The old tom walked towards the back of the cave to sit down.

"You're in the elders den," he said, "it's where old cats retire or can't fight anymore go." All the kits look at each other and then back at the older cat.

Swiftkit stepped forward and asked, "Why does it stink so much in here?" with a rude tone. The older cat growled and glared at the young fur ball.

"It's because those lazy apprentices haven't cleaned our nests yet. Actually, you kits go and ask the apprentices to clean our nests. That would help out a lot." The kit's said their goodbyes to the grumpy feline and looked for the apprentice den.

"Do you know where it is Shadowkit?" Eaglekit asked. She shook her head and looked around.

"We could try over there," she said pointing her tail towards a dark hole in the ground. The seven kit's ran to the whole and looked down.

"Eww! This stinks worse than the elders den!" said Snakekit, blocking her nose with her tail. The other kit's agreed and began to venture down.

"Better not go down there," a male voice sounded from behind. The kit's jumped and turned to see a silver tom with a black star shape over his left eye and a pink-eyed cream she-cat with a ginger tail and muzzle. The kit's shifted their paws awkwardly. _Real warriors! _Shadowkit thought, _they're even bigger than I imagined! _The silver tom lowered his head to inspect the seven kits.

"That tunnel leads to the dirt place, I don't think your mother would enjoy licking dirt covered pelts," he laughed, "what are you even doing here?" The kits bowed their heads in embarrassment.

"We're trying to find the apprentice den, to tell them that the elders want their nests changed," Icekit said, "do you know where it is?"

"That's easy, it's the next stone den across," the cream she-cat spoke, "my name is Twinkleberry, and this grumpy fella is Moonflight." The silver tom grumbled.

"I'm not grumpy!" he said angrily, "just… annoyed." Twinkleberry giggled and walked away with Moonflight by her side.

"Let's go everyone!" said Hawkkit happily. The kits made their way to the next den that was covered in cat's claw creeper plants.

"Hello?" said Swiftkit, "anyone here?" the kits looked around carefully. They didn't see anyone, but as they moved closer a cat spoke.

"Whose there?" said a mud brown she-cat with a tinge of white inside her legs. The kits walked in further.

"It's Snakekit, Hawkkit, Icekit, Eaglekit, Shadowkit, Marshkit, Swiftkit and Griffinkit," said Snakekit puffing after the long names, "we're here to tell you that the elders want their nests cleaned." The she-cat walked towards them slowly.

"Again! But I did it last night!" she said grumpily, "why did Waterpaw, Thunderpaw and Mousepaw have to go on hunting patrols without me!" The kits looked at each other with questioning expressions.

"I know! I'll find Birdpaw and Hawkpaw and ask them to help me! They should be back from a border patrol soon," she said before running out the den. The kits all followed her to the camp clearing.

"There you are Shadowkit, Marshkit and Eaglekit! Time to go back to the nursery, I think that's enough exploring for one day," Blazefur said, nudging her kits away, "also, you all have to go back as well. Greeneye and Mintpool asked me to get you as well." All the kits slowly made their way back to the boring nursery.

"Hey Shadowkit! Want to play Cat and Mouse once we get back?" Icekit asked. Shadowkit smiled and walked beside him.

"Sure, but we have to be quiet, the others could be sleeping," she replied. Icekit nodded and continued his way to the nursery.

* * *

**Remember to review your thoughts. Flames are welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 2: Hidden Shadows

**Hi peeps! Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy with stupid maths and English assignments. Well i'm back now and ready to roll! OK so I've decided to only update if I get 3 reviews. They can be anything! You can even just say 'hi'. that way i know people are enjoying my stories and I know I'm enjoying writing this story. Anyway onwards!**

* * *

Chap 3: Hidden shadows

Shadowkit opened her eyes to a new day. She was ready from 6.00 to go out and explore the outside world, but none of the other kits were up like her. As she padded around the nursery, she noticed a small kit sitting in the corner of the den. Curious, she slowly approached the kit. He was pitch black, like herself, but had red-orange stripes down his back to his tail.

"Hello? I'm Shadowkit, who are you?" she asked him. As he turned his head to face her, she noticed his eyes were a red amber colour. To her, he looked kind of creepy.

"Redkit," he said simply. Shadowkit was confused why he was so far away from everyone else, so she decided to try and make friends with him.

"My mum is Blazefur, and my dad is Thorntail. What about you?" He ignored her. Shadowkit's ears drooped, and she walked away from him. Walking back to her nest she thought, _what's wrong with him? _

Blazefur stood up and saw her kitten walking towards her. Shadowkit looked confused and sad, so she quickly nuzzled her and brought her back to the nest.

"What's wrong dear?" she spoke softly, "you look like someone stole your claws." Shadowkit looked up at her mum.

"Why is Redkit so alone over there, and why doesn't he want to tell me who his mother is?" she replied. Blazefur avoided her gaze. She knew why, but didn't want to tell her just yet.

"Shadowkit!" came a meow from the entrance of the den, "we have to finish exploring the camp!" It was Icekit. Shadowkit was still waiting for a response but shouted, "Coming!"

"Shadowkit, go with your friends now, we'll talk later," Blazefur said sadly. Shadowkit nodded and leapt out of the nursery. Icekit and the others were waiting for her by the medicine cats den. As she approached, a thin silver tabby with blue eyes, exited the medicine den and nearly walked right on top of them all.

"Oh! Kits, you can't stand at the entrance of a den, for you might get squished!" she said surprised. The kits just smiled and nodded their heads.

"I'm Silverpaw, and I'm becoming a full-fledged medicine cat tonight!" she meowed excitedly. All the kits cheered excitedly for her.

"Chestnutpelt says he's moving to the elders den soon, so I have to take over for him," she looked over to the den slightly sad, "I wonder what my name will be? Maybe Silversky, or Silverclaw! Oh I can't wait!" As she started walking away, Shadowkit thought this was the best time to ask her friends about Redkit.

"Hey guys? Do you know anything about Redkit?" she asked them. They all thought for a bit but replied with a shake of the head.

"Redkit? Sure I know some stuff about him!" Silverpaw said as she was returning to her den with a mouse and squirrel. Shadowkit watched her give the squirrel to Chestnutpelt, a brown tabby tom, and returned with her own mouse.

"He's the loner kit, isn't he?" she said, "Well, I know he's the kit of Blazefur and Thorntail and that they hated him, but that's all." Shadowkit's eyes widened. _He's her brother? Then why wasn't I told about him? _She thought.

Silverpaw pranced away again towards her den. Most of the clan was up now which meant she wouldn't be allowed to stay up much longer. Griffinkit nudged her side, snapping her out of her trance.

"Stop staring at me! It's kind of creepy," he said hiding behind Icekit. Embarrassed, Shadowkit gave a small failed smile towards the fluffy tabby.

"Shadowkit, Eaglekit, Marshkit, back in the den before we lose you!" came a shout from behind her. It was her dad, Thorntail. Sighing, she shoved her brother and sister towards the nursery.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short i didn't get enough time. Also Shadowkit has another sibling which you might have noticed in this chapter. Her name is Marshkit. I forgot about her in the other chapters so I edited her into them. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 3:Darkness

**Oh, stuff it i'm updating...**

**Warning: Violence and character death. If you dont like this stuff then leave, I write for those who want a realistic story not fairy princess crap. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She could sense fear, danger and sadness. She had never experienced anything like this before. A screech sounded from the distance, pain and fear evident in the sound. The screech was young and it scared her. Even in her dreams of happiness she could hear the cries of desperation. The sounds outside the den grew louder. Now her own heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. Only when there was a sharp pain in her throat, did she dare to awaken.

Shadowkit gasped and coughed. She had no idea why she started gasping for breath. Just waking from a deep sleep shouldn't involve trying to breathe. She felt the pain again, this time stronger than before. _What's happening to me? _she thought. Her mother, Blazefur, was nowhere to bee seen. In fact, most of the cats inside weren't there. Only the kits remained. This was odd. Someone at all times must be in the nursery, it was a rule. A rule that was never broken, until now.

The small black kit, now at 4 moons, stumbled towards the entrance. Instantly regretting it when a large brown head with piercing amber eyes shot through snapping at her. She scrambled away back towards the others. She made sense of her 'dream' now. It was an attack. A real battle of blood and claws happening just outside the den.

The brown tom at the entrance backed away as a beautiful red and white she-cat pounced onto his back. Shadowkit knew who her savior was. It was Blazefur, her mother. The two cats fought viciously and tackled each other out of her view. Shadowkit ran towards the entrance again, slightly more careful from her last experiance. Leaning out of the den, she searched the frenzy of cats for her mother. But what she found, was definitely not her mother.

In the center of the great fight, was a small limp body. The matted brown and black fur was soaked in blood and she was sure the figure was torn up. Everything around her began to disappear as she realised who and what it was. Her sister, Marshkit. The shy, respectful and young Marshkit.

Shadowkit was shocked. No, not shocked, heartbroken. Her own sister,who was one of the kindest cats in the whole clan, was dead. Actually, dead wasn't the right word. Mangled. Yes that's right, her sister was mangled. Her torn up body was ignored as more cats stood on her, making her already broken body a mess. Did they even know she was there?

Shadowkit had enough. She ran into the battle towards her kin, not caring when sharp claws ripped her pelt. _I'm coming Marshkit, just hang on! _she silently begged to herself. Halfway through the clearing, a white she-cat with green eyes appeared and bit her back. The white fur just made the cat look more vicious, as the blood from her victims was clearly visible. She bit harder, earning an agonizing yowl from Shadowkit. As the white cat advanced to the camp entrance, she heard a snarl from behind.

"You let her go!" he cried desperately. _Father! _Thorntail rammed his head into the side of the white she-cat making her immediately let go. Shadowkit struggled to stand. She was losing too much blood. The last thing she remembered was drifting off into unconsciousness in the safety of her fathers jaw.

* * *

**No! Marshkit! OK so this is where everything starts to go downhill for Shadowkit. Remember, 3 reviews and then an update. I may even have a chapter waiting already. :)**


	6. Chapter 4: Despair

**Now the aftermath of the battle...**

* * *

It was night. Shadowkit walked slowly out of the nursery towards her father, who was sitting at the base of the Great Stump. The whole Clan, even the kits, were allowed to join the warriors as the leader, Breezestar, spoke for StarClan. There were many deaths this morning, which left the Clan depressed and sadened. Some cats didn't even want to listen to Breezestar thanking their fellow Clanmates.

Among these unfortunate cats was her sister, Marshkit, and her mother, Blazefur. Shadowkit sat down next to her father and watched as more cats were being carried towards the stump. She recognized a few of the dead ones, like Chestnutpelt, the Clans medicine cat and Stormwhirl and Snowleap, her mother's nursery friends. The others, she can vaguely remember, but not too well.

Shadowkit felt a certain presence beside her, but didn't bother to look up. She knew it was Icekit, he was always there for her, even if she didn't want him to be. Take now for instance. All she wants is to be alone right now but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, Shadowkit?" he asked shyly. He also knew what was wrong too, but it wasn't the same. Icekit, along with Swiftkit, weren't originally from LavaClan, in fact, no one knew where he came from except Breezestar. Even Icekit himself has no idea he's not Clan born. Icekit has no family experiences so he doesn't know what it's like to lose someone close. _He's only trying to help, _she thought.

"Shadowkit?" he asked again. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Even though he doesn't know what it feels like, he sure looks like he does. The small tom was about to continue when a loud meow erupted from the Great Stump.

"Cats of LavaClan, we are all gathered here tonight to thank and praise these brave cats for fighting along side us. They showed us more courage than they ever could have and gave us each something to fight for," Breezestar spoke to the Clan. Her silver tail curled behind her while her blue eyes scanned the clearing. The cats, in hearing her speak, bowed their heads and looked at the dead cats in front of them.

"I am deeply upset that some of our young, old and nursing cats have also been killed in the recent battle. Marshkit, Thistlekit and Coldkit being two of them," she continued. Some of the queens sniffled in the crowd of cats.

"Stormwhirl and snowleap have also been victems of MagmaClans wrath. As well as our medicine cat, Chestnutpelt. He was brave trying to help those injured even though he himself was quite hurt," Shadowkit saw Silverpaw sobbing beside her dead mentor. _Was this really what being a warrior means? _she thought sadly.

"Blazefur, one of my best friends had also died this morning. She was a noble warrior, fighting for the kits safety and putting there lives before her own." Shadowkit stiffened at the mention of her mother and felt Icekit's pelt against hers. He was comforting her in a way she couldn't put her paw on.

Breezestar continued naming all those who had been killed in the battle. Cats like Barkfur, Mousepaw and Greynose were among them as well as others.

"We have identified one of the killers in this attack," her voice sounded around the clearing. _Finally, what I've been waiting for!_

"My old friend Frostfur," she finished. Gasps could be heard and chatting started at the name of the Clan leaders friend. Shadowkit heard a little about Frostfur. She was once LavaClan, but chose to be with Magmaclan because she met a tom called Embergaze.

"Though this is a sad time, we do have some news to make up for it, sort of," she said in hope to cheer everyone up, "we have a new medicine cat! Silverpaw will now be known as Silverstreak and will now be moving to the medicine den." Cats called her name as the newly named Silverstreak ducked in embarrassment.

"We also have a few apprentices to be named! Come forward Thornpaw, Birdpaw,Waterpaw,Swamppaw and Thunderpaw. You have all proved to the Clan your courage and bravery and will now earn your warrior names," Shadowkit could see the apprentices excited faces even though something so tragic happened to their mother's and father's before.

As the meeting ended and the new warriors Thornbush, Birdwing, Waterpelt, Swampfur and Thunderfoot went to their new nests in the warriors den, Shadowkit sat with the rest of the kits, her father and some of the other warriors at the base of the Great Stump. Only her dad could sit vigil because he was a warrior and she was still a kit. She hated being hopeless.

The new warriors returned for their vigil while she walked back with the other kits towards the nursery. _Today is one of the worst days of my life._

* * *

**Poor Shadowkit D: Things just aren't in your favor are they? 3 reviews for next chapter!**


	7. Allegiances 2

**I am updating the Allegiances because there were so many deaths in the last chapter and new warriors. The new apprentices will be named in the next chapter.**

**Allegiances so far**

* * *

**LavaClan**

**Leader:** Breezestar-White she-cat with ocean blue eyes and silver tail

**Deputy:** Dogtooth-large brown tom with dull yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Silverstreak-a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:** Thorntail-slim black tom with a silver tail tip and amber eyes_  
_

Moonflight-silver tom with blue eyes black star shape over the left eye_  
_

Brightberry-cream she-cat with pink eyes and a ginger tail and muzzle

Mintpool-greeny-brown tabby she-cat with soft emerald eyes, _apprentice-Hawkpaw_

Redleaf-redish-orange tom with green eyes and cream paws, _apprentice-Swiftpaw_

Goldheart-gold she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Cloudstride-grey tom with amber eyes and white paws, _apprentice-Icepaw_

Swampfur-mud brown she-cat with green eyes and a tinge of white inside her legs

Waterpelt-white she-cat with silky fur, blue eyes and has a calm kind personality

Thunderfoot-grey and brown tabby tom with amber eyes and brown, large paws

Birdwing-sleek black tom with white tail and front paws

Thornbush-grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **Hawkpaw-light brown tabby tom with dark black stripes and burning amber eyes

Icepaw-blue-grey tom with blue eyes and black diamond stripes down his back

Swiftpaw-silver she-cat with white underbelly and dark grey stripes with white tail tip. Has one lime green eye and one light blue eye

**Queens:** Greeneye-pail brown she-cat with one emerald eye and one red

**Elders:**Lightwhisker-cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Nightclaw-Black tom with amber eyes

Mufflemouth-grey tom with blue eyes and white ears and paws (can't speak and is the former Pebblestep)

**Kits:** Eaglekit-red tom with light cream underbelly, sunset eyes and black paws

Shadowkit-black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Redkit-black tom with dark amber eyes and red stripes down his back

Griffinkit-small, fluffy brown tabby tom with emerald eyes and big claws

Snakekit-slim brown and white she-cat with forest green eyes and long fangs

Hawkkit-golden she-cat with sleek fur and crystal blue eyes

Skykit-light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**MagmaClan**

**Leader: **Blazestar-ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Frostfur-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **Embergaze-Black tom with Amber eyes


	8. Chapter 5: Friends

******So here is part 2 of the 'LavaClan Tails: Shadowstar's Past' story! Wow, I can't believe people are enjoying my story... well I'm happy to inform you that Chapter 5 is now up and ready to roll! Onwards! to adventure!**

* * *

It was strange, that everything can go from being peaceful and happy to destruction and death. It almost seemed like a dream. No, a nightmare. A very long and stressful nightmare. Shadowkit looked outside the den to see her father, Thorntail, and the leader, Breezestar, talking to one another. Probably the naming ceremony stuff.

It had been a week since the MagmaClan attack and everyone was gradually getting better. Well, almost everyone. A few kits who lost their mothers and fathers were still a little shaky, and some of the elders were still mourning over Barkfur and Chestnutpelt. Then there was Shadowkit, who was just about to leave the death of her sister and mother behind.

Shadowkit felt a jab at her side. She peered around to find Swiftpaw and Hawkpaw watching her. Both the she-cats shared concerned faces and were obviously worried about her.

"Come on Shadowkit, you need to stop worrying about the past and start focusing on the future!" Swiftkit said in a wize-ish tone. Shadowkit gave her an I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look and continued staring at her father.

"When did you become the medicine cat?" Shadowkit meowed with sarcasm. Hawkkit giggled and gestured to Greeneye with her tail.

"Greeneye has been telling that to everyone and Swiftkit thought she should tell you since, you know, you haven't been around everyone for a long time," Hawkkit explained. Shadowkit looked down at her paws for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"I'm really sorry guys, it's just that, it has been very difficult for me lately," she meowed miserably. Hawkkit and Swiftkit shared glances at each other, wondering what they should do.

"Well, we have to go now Shadowkit. We can't be late for the ceremony," Swiftkit meowed half happy and half sad. Shadowkit's eyes widened and she shot her head towards the two.

"You're becoming apprentices?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," they both said in unison. Shadowkit mentally clawed herself. How could she not have known? They were her best friends and she was ignoring everything, even their naming ceremony!

"I'm so sorry! What kind of friend am I? I had no idea, I mean, I should have known and-I'm just so sorry," Swiftkit looked thoughtfully down at her friend while Hawkkit placed her tail on the black she-cat's back.

"Don't say that Shadow, we know how hard it has been for you lately," Hawkkit meowed softly. Swiftkit gave a goofy grin and nodded. Shadowkit looked at them both and smiled back.

"Thanks guys," she said thoughtfully, "now go! You're going to be late!" And at that, the two scurried off into the clearing.

* * *

**I know this is a boring chapter but it's important for her character development. Also Swiftkit and Hawkkit, her 2 best friends, aside from Icekit, needed to be included somewhere in there. Next chapter I promise will have a battle and a lot more going on. Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
